Savannah Whitesmith/Season One
"Awakening" In the forest near Silivia, Savannah was running, trying to find shelter from a storm. Seeing an old barn in the distance, she quickly made towards it and stumbled inside it. Once inside, she was shocked at the scene in front of her; a boy and girl, both injured, with the girl passed out on the ground. The boy rested against the wall and Savannah struck up a small conversation with him, quickly learning he was suffering from amnesia as well as his several physical wounds. As she went to check on the girl on the ground, she became startled upon hearing a robotic voice speak up out of nowhere. Suddenly, hay in the corner of the barn parted and a teenage boy stepped out from behind it, introducing himself as "Chris Wellington" and asking if his father had returned for him. After a brief conversation with Savannah, Chris walked over to the injured boy and began to question him on his injuries. After Chris began to talk about his sensors showing the boy and the sleeping girl to be injured, the boy became confused and Chris then explained that he was an android. After asking Chris if he knew how he had ended up in the barn, Chris told him that his "father" had dropped him off at the barn and deactivated him, making it where he had no memory of events between then and being activated by Savannah's presence. The sleeping girl then began to stir, slowly waking up. Sitting up slightly, she looked at the three in the barn and questioned them on their identities and how she got there. Savannah stepped close to her, and began to ask her questions. After the boy introduced himself as Atticus Anoethite, the girl paused and focused on him, saying she remembered him. After saying she remembered running into the barn with him, she revealed she had amnesia as well and could not remember any other events. Savannah then asked for her name, with the girl revealing her name to be Melissa. Savannah then assisted her in standing up. Savannah then asked if they were ready to leave the barn and find assistance, and the new group headed out together, with Chris tagging along in the hopes of finding his father. As the four walked through the forest, they soon came across a clearing and paused for a short break. As they talked among themselves, the area was suddenly engulfed in a red aura as a ball of red light crossed over in the sky. Both amazed and frightened by the scene, they gazed at the light as it continued to spread across the sky, before it disappeared from sight. Unsure of its origins, they continued forward as they spotted a van driving down a gravel road at the end of the clearing. After pulling it over, they began to talk to the driver about their situation. Noticing a new boy standing with the group, holding his stomach as if he was injured, Savannah choose to keep quiet as the driver agreed to give them a ride, the group moved to the back of the van as ordered and Melissa opened the door. Climbing into the vehicle, they discovered a group of men already located there. During the ride, the men questioned them and the new boy introduced himself as "Token Jin," with the others following in introductions. The driver then announced they had reached their destination and the group got out, with Token leading them by jumping out of the van, causing Savannah to feel suspicious about him. After noticing they were in a parking lot in front of a large building, the group noticed a man standing at the entrance of the building, beckoning them over. ;"White Room" Following behind Atticus, Savannah watched as he approached the man. Once stopped, Atticus introduced himself and the others, explaining how they arrived at the building. The man revealed himself to be Gabriel Alchemilia, telling the group that he owned the gray building, Alchemilia Corporation, behind him. Gabriel then asked the other group members for their names. After everyone had finished their introductions, Gabriel ordered a woman passing by to bring everyone to the medical bay. The woman led everyone, minus Chris, inside the building's lobby and through a series of escalators and elevators. Once they had made it to the third floor, the woman led them to the medical bay and everyone took a seat. After ordering a doctor to help the group, the woman asked everyone about their injuries. Token, taking the lead, addressed everyone's injuries. The woman then left as the doctor, Simmons, appeared with medical equipment. After tending to everyone, Simmons led the group into the cafeteria and handed them each a lunch token, one able to be redeemed into one meal. Departing from the doctor, the group went to get food. Once finished with their meals, Savannah and Token had a small conversation on how they disliked the food. Melissa then asked if they should leave now that they were fed and Atticus stated that they should not leave without Chris. Bored, Token suggested they take a walk around the building. Atticus, believing such would be trespassing, disagreed. Dismissing the idea, Token eventually managed to talk everyone into following him. Leading everyone into the lower levels of the building in the hope of finding a lounge downstairs, Token stopped at one of the corridors, admiring a computer room through a glass wall. Using a map, Melissa told the group that they would reach the lounge if they continued going forwards. Following her directions, they continued until they were stopped by a man running from behind, and eventually, ahead of them. He wore a trench coat and carried a briefcase, quickly darting away. ;"Exit Music" After her death, she had entered the afterlife, the domain of the deity Charon. As she hobbled through what she thought was a cave, Savannah smelled smoke. Her eyes stung and her chest tightened. The girl tried to change direction when she discovered a faint light behind her. Savannah saw Charon standing in the mist, holding a dying lantern in its hand. The deity lifted the lantern to allow a better view of its face as he stared at her. The girl wanted to run but her body did not move. Charon explained that she had left the mortal realm and entered her domain. Savannah tried to scream, however the being silenced her. ; "Primo Victoria: Part II" Charon allowed Savannah to ask him one question. The girl asked who he was. The figure laughed and a gust of wind flooded the cave. Savannah discovered she was floating. A moment later, she noticed a small white disc in the distance. There was a burst of noise and the sphere encompassed everything around her. The girl opened her eyes to see 6 strange beings, including her past self. She heard Charon's voice saying other gods would call him a first generation deity. Before she could understand what had happened, a door appeared beneath her and she was pulled down into it. The location on the other side was a desert. Two structures could be seen: a primitive mud-brick home and a cactus farm. The corpse of a young boy laid nearby. Savannah heard something behind her. She turned around to see the door transform into sand as Charon's voice told her scientists would consider him to be an Alexander-class Reality Manipulator. One of the strange beings appeared near the boy and removed the scythe he had been impaled with. The body turned to dust and the being took the boy's appearance. The voice of Charon told her that Xeren's followers would consider him a "shepherd of souls." The being turned to Savannah and added that the titles Charon had mentioned were accurate, but left out something he considered important. His appearance changed to that of Charon's and the surrounding area darkened to become the cave. Charon told the girl his name. He took out a paper and handed it to Savannah. The paper appeared to be a contract, however the deity explained that it was actually something the human mind could not perceive. It appeared to be a contract as that was the closest understandable concept. If signed, Savannah would be resurrected. Category:Role in Series pages